Please Kiss Me
by Love.Witches
Summary: [one-shot] If you can't get the girl of your dreams, maybe it's time to settle for the next best thing.


**Not the owner of Love Live. Sadface.**

 **Just a one-shot. But I do enjoy the idea of this pairing, and with enough interest will consider writing a proper story.**

 **Note: this story takes place after season 1 and has context in regards to leading into season 2.**

* * *

Kotori stared into the violet eyes above her. Her left leg stretched out straight along the couch and her right was bent at the knee, foot resting upon the calf of her companion. Her arms were similarly holding the girl in place. One across her lower back and the other digging into her shoulder. The weight of the girl above her was surprisingly comfortable. Kotori could feel every inch of her body, from the slight legs that stretched down between her own to the arms which trapped her on the couch. Her body tensed involuntarily, suddenly aware of the sensations running through her starting at her core, with each breath that her friend took. Kotori's own breathing was starting to quicken in anticipation.

'Maki.' Kotori knew the routine by now, the conversation was always the same. 'Please kiss me.'

The violet eyes above her came closer and closer, as she felt something soft press against her lips she closed her own and entered darkness. She returned the kiss in earnest, parting her own lips slightly.

Both girls stopped when they were short of breath. The kiss had continued like clockwork, no feelings showing from either girl. They knew better.

* * *

[Weeks earlier]

Kotori couldn't help but blush as she stepped into the huge room before her. She could see her mother from the corner of her eyes embrace her friend tightly.

'Maki will be down shortly.' The older woman reassured her sensing that she felt slightly out of place.

'Thankyou. You have a lovely home Mr's Nishikino' Kotori replied not forgetting the proper manners that her mother had instilled since a young age.

The woman led her guests through to the unnecessarily large lounge room and sat down next to her childhood friend, Kotori opposite them on the other couch. The large coffee table between them made Kotori feel distant and almost unwelcome.

Only just last week she had performed with the rest of Muse in the schools concert hall. The once empty building had been packed full; students, teachers, and families were even lining the walls and standing in doorways. Unbeknownst to Kotori her mum had taken a break from work to watch the performance, it was here that she met her old university friend. At first Kotori was surprised that her mum hadn't picked up on the connection earlier, but in hindsight she admitted she may have never mentioned Maki's full name. And it was likely that Maki had never mentioned hers.

Though after reuniting, the parents had found it fitting to properly catch up with each other's affairs. It was now Saturday evening and Kotori sat across from her mother watching quite bewildered as the women talked almost non-stop, only breaking to giggle like school children. This was a side of her mother she had never witnessed, even when talking with her father she always appeared somewhat proper and serious. Kotori was now lost in thought about the free and wild version of her mum during her university days.

The clinking of china abruptly brought her back to reality. Her underclassman had entered the room to join them, carrying a tray with a teapot and an expensive looking set of matching china cups. Without speaking Maki poured out the cups and handed them out then took up her spot beside Kotori. Kotori admired the sight, other than the Muse costume's she had designed, she had only seen the younger girl in school uniform or practise attire. She had always enjoyed the look of Maki in her branded and matching gym clothes. There was just something about a sporty girl which could get her heart racing. Though, currently Maki sported a pair of simple black jeans, her skin visible beneath the tears in the knees and her ankles exposed as they were rolled up at the bottom. Beneath a classic navy blue blazer she wore a plain white t-shirt with a modest neckline. The outfit was simple but Kotori was overall quite impressed. Her mother gave her a quizzical look as she sat, obviously hoping Maki would dress up a little more for the evening.

Maki ignored her mother's silent protests and stared intently at her cup of tea. 'Do anything interesting today?'

Kotori knew the question was addressed to her even though Maki hadn't looked up. The two had never actually been that close. They had been together in Muse now for the better half of a year, but even during practices they rarely interacted. _Not too late, though._ Kotori thought to herself as she raised her own drink. She turned on the couch to better face her friend.

'Nothing as interesting as this.' She replied, nodding her head subtly in the direction of their mothers. The older women by now were back to their giggling fits as they reminisced together. Maki stared blankly at the scene before her for a minute.

'Wow.' She sighed under her breath. 'Yer. That is new.' She turned her whole body in towards Kotori to mirror her.

The girls shared a few short sentences with each other, commenting on the unexpected behaviour across from them. Kotori wasn't surprised to hear Maki had never witnessed this behaviour from her mother. After all, Maki was always so serious, it was only expected that her mother was too. Before long the conversations were interrupted by a maid in the hall. Dinner was ready.

Not unlike earlier the pairs were involved in separate conversations. Maki and Kotori finished early as they had little to talk about, looking over it seemed neither parent had touched their food, both too involved in the conversation. Maki excused herself and Kotori from the table and invited the girl back out into the lounge.

'We can head up to my room if you like.' Maki said coolly before they reached the couches. 'We won't be in the way then when the school girls finally come back out.'

'That sounds nice.' Kotori replied and turned to follow the red head up the stairs. Kotori couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed as they ascended the steps. The railings looked too expensive to touch, and when they reached the landing a second couch was before her in an open plan reading space, beyond this a large hall stretched with numerous doors on either side. She shyly followed Maki into the hall to the second last room on the right.

'I like to be far away,' Maki muttered to no one in particular.

Kotori made her way silently over to the bed and sat down. She would have been too afraid too if Maki hadn't indicated for her to sit. Maki herself had dragged the chair over from her desk and sat before her, legs either side of the back of the chair rather than sitting normally. She rested her chin on the chair and took out her phone to check for any new messages.

 _Hot._ Kotori thought to herself letting out a slow, quiet whistle. Kotori had never thought of Maki in any romantic capacity, but she had to admit she liked the girls' style. She was definitely her type, but Kotori's heart lay elsewhere. Since Maki was distracted by her phone Kotori decided to take in the sight a little, wondering to herself what Umi would look like sitting like that, rather than her upright typical posture. Kotori giggled to herself as she thought of the rant Umi would give her about future back problems if she suggested such an idea.

'What is it?' Maki questioned looking up from her phone.

'Sorry. Nothing. I was just thinking about something else.' Maki had started to twist her hair through her fingers.

Kotori recognised the behaviour as one often induced by boredom and tried her best to ignite a conversation. 'You have a lot of paintings.' Kotori stated looking around the room properly. Most seemed to be of older gentlemen, often sitting in front of a piano or with a violin pressed to their shoulder.

'Yer.' Maki responded absentmindedly taking in the sight herself. 'They're all classical composers I like.'

'I remember Honaka saying you didn't like anything but classical and jazz.'

'I like our songs though. That was why I first composed music for Muse, back when it was only the three of you. I like Umi's songs.'

Kotori smiled as she watched the girl before her becoming flustered. 'Yer. Me too.'

'Huh?'

'I like Umi's songs too. You wouldn't think that she'd be good at that would you.' Kotori seemed to say to herself rather than Maki.

'Do you like Umi?' Maki scolded herself internally, reminding herself to think before speaking. 'Sorry. That was wrong to ask.'

Kotori simply sat and looked dazed by the question. Even though Maki had withdrawn the question she felt compelled to answer. 'Yes.'

The response was straight to the point, there was something about Maki that made her feel comfortable. She hadn't even spoken to Honaka about her feelings for Umi. But Kotori knew that the red head could be trusted with this knowledge, who would she tell anyway.

'I think maybe I always have. But I know that I _like_ like her now.' Kotori wasn't convinced she loved Umi. She knew she loved her as a friend, but she didn't feel quite that strongly for her yet. _Yet._ She answered herself internally.

Maki had come to sit next to the girl on the bed. She may not be that close to anyone, but Maki had always been subconsciously good at comforting others. 'Why don't you tell her then?'

'I will. One day. But I don't think Umi is ready for that yet and I don't want to scare her off for good.'

'You might actually be right.' Maki agreed, remembering how embarrassed Umi could get over the smallest of details. 'I do think she likes you too though. She made a good show of standing up for you when Honaka quit.'

'Still. I think I'll wait a little for her to be ready.'

Sensing the sombre mood encroaching upon the room Kotori quickly reversed the conversation. 'So how about you then Maki-chan?' She asked teasingly. 'Anyone caught your eye?'

'What. No way.' She quickly retorted, turning away from the girl to hide the flush of heat in her cheeks.

'Really. Who?' Nothing could get past Kotori. Maki had to commend the girl, she was like Nozomi in that way, always aware of what others were thinking.

'I said no one.' But Maki knew she wasn't fooling the girl and sighed in defeat. 'OK. Maybe someone.'

Kotori already had a rough idea who this was, she didn't let much go unnoticed. And often while admiring Maki in her gym clothes she had seen Maki admiring someone else.

'I get the hint. I won't push.' Kotori knew that this type of conversation may be difficult for Maki and she didn't want to leave tonight on bad terms.

'Nico-Nico Ni' Kotori couldn't help herself. She had raised her hands and mimicked her upperclassman's signature move before she could stop herself. Maki's blush reddened and she turned to face Kotori with a shocked expression. 'Ohh come on, that was a good one.' Kotori playfully replied.

'So I was right then.' Kotori added.

'I didn't say anything.'

'No. But your face did.' Kotori was smiling as sweetly as she could manage. She was in dangerous territory now. 'It's OK. I doubt anyone knows.'

'Well maybe Nozomi.' She finished her trail of thought. 'Nozomi knows everything. She probably knows I like Umi.' Kotori decided to switch the attention back on herself to save the young girl from her own terror.

'Nozomi _does_ know everything.' Maki agreed wholeheartedly, happy to have a change in conversation.

The girls laughed together for a while as they spoke of the other members of their group, reminiscing about some of the fun adventures they had shared. Maki slowly grew more comfortable, and realising she wouldn't have anyone else to talk to about it, opened up to Kotori.

'I think I'm the same as you. I want to tell Nico that I like her. But I don't think she's ready yet.'

'Yer.' Kotori gave a defeated sigh. She quickly changed to a smile though as an idea crossed her mind. 'We could help each other though.'

'How?' Maki perked up, genuinely interested at the possibility of solving their dilemma.

'Well.' Kotori turned in more and locked eyes with Maki. 'You could find out if Umi likes me, and I can find out if Nico likes you.'

Maki pondered this for a minute. 'I don't think this is going to work.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know how often you speak with Nico, but I definitely don't talk to Umi that much. And even if we became closer I think it would take her a long time to tell me something like that.'

The defeated sigh escaped again. 'You're right.'

Both girls returned to silence. Maki pressed her elbows into her thighs and cupped her face with her hands. Kotori threw her arms up and collapsed back into the bed. 'I guess we keep waiting.'

Maki turned her head in her hands to take in the sight beside her. Kotori had worn a plaited yellow dress to dinner coupled with knee-high stockings. Though, now that she lay sprawled on the bed a few inches of creamy white skin was exposed. Maki fought the urge to reach out and confirm just how soft her skin was, she was always drawn to pretty girls. She had often considered Kotori quite stunning, but the quiet character of the girl did little for her, she wanted someone with more confidence and more upbeat. She wanted Nico. Regardless, a gorgeous girl now lay in her bed and she was at a loss for words. She hungrily enjoyed the sight before her as Kotori happened to have a fantastic and delicate figure, she dare not venture her eyes too high though or she might get caught.

Minutes passed in silence as Maki just sat beside the girl and fought back inappropriate thoughts, all the time thinking of what she would do if Nico were in the room beside her instead. Before she could stop herself she rose from the side of the bed and turned to face Kotori. She had a surprisingly shapely figure, only accentuated more with her current dress choice, her arms were still above her head elongating her torso enticingly. She took a step towards the girl and slowly, but purposefully climbed upon her upper thighs. She straddled the girls' slight waist and lent forward taking all her weight through her arms as she trapped the girl beneath her, she didn't want to hurt Kotori with her full weight.

She stared down at the older girl for a while, admiring her long mouse-brown hair. She had worn it in a similar style to usual this evening, though now that she was laying it looked a little crazy. Some strands were sticking straight up above her while the bulk of it was messily strewn behind her head. A yellow clip, to match her dress, held a chunk of hair atop her head. To finish the look, the dim lighting of the room, was giving her eyes a yellow tinge and making them glimmer brightly. She looked like a princess atop her bed. But the look in her eyes betrayed her innocence. Instead, a hungry, knowing look stared back at her.

'Maki.' The girl whispered and Maki tensed up realising how awkward of a situation she had forced the girl into. 'Please kiss me.'

* * *

 **Start the bombarding of comments. I know this pairing won't be popular with everyone. But I had fun none the less.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! =)**


End file.
